


I want it that way

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Femslash, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie & Serena attempting to test out if the office is sound proof





	I want it that way

Bernie shied away from loud noises and fireworks; hid in their office as the music blared, content to hibernate and venture out when it was safe. What a macho wimp Serena thought fondly. She tucked back a rogue curl from her face as she passed and Bernie smiled at the affection. She really didn't want to join in the party just yet. Drinks at Albie's was much more her style.

'I need ear phones' she muttered. 'Or a soundproof office.'

Serena smiled wickedly. She'd not say no to that. She said so and Bernie sighed and tilted her head in mild reproach. The woman was incorrigible. Now that she'd thrown her rule book out of the window and conducted a work romance, the threat of not being able to control themselves at work loomed over their heads. Terrified of being caught and throwing away their dignity in the process, they hadn't attempted anything. Kissing didn't count. But Serena was getting restless and felt like distracting Bernie from the paperwork she was struggling through. They looked at the clock. Those 5 minutes left of their shift seemed endless but they made it in the end. Bernie stretched and looked at the door longingly. But the music was still too loud.

'Shift finished' she said hopefully.

'Come and sit on the camp bed with me' Serena suggested.

Their office was currently storing a camp bed under the window. They hadn't taken advantage of it yet but curling up together sounded like a plan.

Bernie was foolish enough to peek through the blinds and watch the party. She wasn't prepared for a lustful Serena whose wandering mind took over with her lover so close. Bernie hadn't noticed the swish until it was too late, jerking back with a horrified squeal. Serena laughed at the girliest sound to come out of Bernie's mouth. In public at least.

' _I want it that way'_ had just started.

'Serena! What are you doing?' Bernie pulled her trousers back up. Serena may hate her fucking scrubs but remembering how easy it was to get them off was a serious problem when Serena got bored. She'd decided to play around with Bernie's scrubs instead.

'Do that again, I don't often get to hear such wimpy squealing from you.'

Serena was enjoying the moment. She crooked a finger and Bernie warily came back. She could never resist that persuasive smile, nor the logical request to shut the blinds. She did as she was told, knowing that Serena was going to try to test out how much they could get away with. The excitement she felt over being so reckless made her heart thud even harder in her chest. She knew she wanted to and Serena knew it. Slowly closing the blinds, she felt her trousers being slowly pulled back down, Serena's breath hot on her skin, having positioned herself inbetween Bernie's legs at just the right height. Her practiced hands ran up her thighs and gently peeled her knickers down inch by inch, having quite the effect on Bernie who knew where those fingers were going to end up. She felt the familiar dizziness and anticipation take over. Uncharacteristically, she rested her head on her arms on the window ledge, safe in the fact that no one could see them and let Serena take over.

Pushing Bernie's knees on the bed towards her, Serena leaned back a little for the perfect angle and slipped a questioning finger through the slightly damp curls. Hearing the breath above her falter, she knew she could get this pussy wet in a matter of seconds. She ran her tongue over where Bernie was most sensitive. This was going to be quite a quickie. She was aiming to finish when the Backstreet Boys did. Bernie had the advantage of being a lot quieter than she was. They could get away with it.

Bernie moaned softly like she always did, reassuring Serena with the sound. She loved this sign of contentment from her reticent lover who would otherwise stay frustratingly silent but Serena's considerable oral and manual talents worked for Bernie. She had the ability to draw sounds from previously locked lips and for that, Bernie was grateful. Being with Serena made her spark like she'd never felt before, so unlike how lacklustre she'd been with Marcus. Abandoning all caution she gasped and groaned louder as Serena stoked the fire, playfully licking and kissing those most sensitive spots. Warmth flickered up her body, making her belly tingle and her face flush. She couldn't imagine how she'd lived this long without knowing this feeling. Wet enough to slip a couple of fingers in and she was at the point of shameless desire right there. How Serena had managed to find the perfect place to stroke inside her was a mystery Bernie didn't care to know the answer to, she just wanted more. More than the mortification she would feel if someone walked in on them.

Those ugly scrubs were more useful for nefarious purposes, Serena decided as she delicately wiped her mouth with the hem of Bernie's top. Disgraceful behaviour, what a hussy she was. She'd enjoyed every second of it. There had never been a time she hadn't. She wished she'd known a lot earlier she'd make a better lesbian than a bitter ex-wife. It was liberating.

Bernie couldn't believe what lengths she'd go to, to accept sex in a practically public place. She never would have done that with anyone else. Maybe Serena was a bad influence on her, she mused as she hastily wiped the tell-tale evidence away. But she had been the one to encourage her by kissing her in the first place. Maybe Bernie had unleashed libido monsters in both of them. Sometimes she didn't believe it was her doing these things.

Anyway, the song had just finished and so had she. Serena got up and rearranged the blinds like nothing had happened. She felt exhilarated. Turning around, she suggested skipping Albie's and going home.

'I can't believe we did that. We're at work' insisted Bernie half heartedly.

'We were off shift! You said so yourself.'

Damn. She'd caught her out there.

The smile Serena gave her made her abandon her principles, the way that the other woman had done for her. Laying a hand on her cheek; she told Bernie not to keep her waiting, leaned in for a slow kiss and made Bernie wet all over again. Bernie cited a change of clothes for her reason for going back to Serena's house.

'You might not need them for a while' Serena reminded her.

That was it, she was definitely skipping Albie's. They could find out if the office was soundproof another time.


End file.
